Thermal Radiation
Overview You have the ability to control heat and thermal radiation. This allows you to protect allies from harm, heal them or increase their abilities. You can also weaken your enemies. is a secondary powerset for Controllers and Corruptors. This powerset was added to the Controller options in Issue 12. Power Tables Controller/Corrupter The powerset is available as a secondary set for Controllers and Corruptors. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Cauterize Heals a single targeted ally by cauterizing their wounds. You cannot use this power to heal yourself. }} }} }} }} Fire Shield Casts a Fire Shield on one of your allies and grants him damage resistance to Lethal, Smashing and Fire damage. Fire Shield also provides minimal resistance to Cold damage. You cannot stack multiple Fire Shields on the same target, however the shield can be improved by another ally using the same power. Can also be used in conjunction with your Plasma Shield. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} Forge Forge a single ally target into a killing machine. Forge immensely enhances a single ally's Damage and Accuracy. }} }} }} }} Heat Exhaustion Overwhelm a single foe with waves of exhausting heat. The initial effect will drain the target of some Endurance, but the heat is so overwhelming that the affected target will be weakened. His Damage output, Endurance Recovery and Hit Point Regeneration will all be reduced. }} }} }} }} Melt Armor The searing Heat from this power is enough to Melt the Armor and defenses of all targets in the affected area. Melt Armor significantly weakens the Defense and Damage Resistance of the affected targets. }} }} }} }} }} Plasma Shield Envelope an ally in pure plasma. The Plasma Shield gives your ally resistance to Energy, Negative Energy, and Fire damage. You cannot stack multiple Plasma Shields on the same target, however the shield can be improved by another ally using the same power. Can also be used in conjunction with your Fire Shield. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} Power of the Phoenix Revives a fallen ally. The fiery resurrection blasts nearby foes with an explosion and knocks them down and Disorients them. Your ally will revive with most of his Hit Points and Endurance. He will also be invulnerable for a brief time, as well as protected from XPDebt for 90 seconds. }} }}} }} }} }} }} Thaw Warms an ally and frees him from any Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Slow, Fear, Confusion, and Immobilize effects and leaves them resistant to such effects for a good while. Thaw also grants the target some resistance to Cold damage. Some of the effects of this power will improve with Multiple applications and as you advance in level. }} }} }} }} Warmth You can use your Warmth to heal some of your wounds, and the wounds of your group. This power has a small radius, so your allies need to be near you if they wish to be affected. }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Corruptor|Type=Buff}} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Mastermind power sets Category:Corruptor power sets